Recovery management may be performed by storing backup data on a schedule and/or by subjective timing standards. Such storage methods may fail to store data that may be useful for later recovery if the data is altered before a copy is stored. The storage of data based on a schedule may also result in additional storage operations performed on a more frequent basis than necessary, which may require additional storage space for less useful data and/or duplicate copies of the same data. Storage of data based on a schedule and/or by subjective standards may also require additional information from users of a system to determine whether desirable information was available at a particular time. Accordingly, the recovery of data may be hindered, and additional time and expense may be required before useful data is recovered. Performing recovery management by storing backup data using a schedule and/or subjective timing standards may therefore result in a failure to store useful data, additional cost and resource expenditure for storing less useful data, and increased time and effort to recover useful data if it was successfully stored.